


taste of broken trust

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: this shield doesn't belong to me [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Deviates From Canon, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: The First Avenger Compliant, One Shot, POV First Person, Role Reversal, Roleswap, Short, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, ehhhhhhhh not happy w that title but w/e, quotes from canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Bucky shows up at Steve's apartment in Bucharest.





	taste of broken trust

The studio apartment is sparse, providing only the essentials, but messy and dirty, as though nobody had cleaned it in a while. 

Steve isn't here yet. I figure I have a bit of time to poke around.

There's an extra pair of shoes and a futon with only a blanket and pillow. No use rifling through that, but a notebook on top of the fridge catches my eye. Several of the pages are bookmarked. Flipping through it, I can clearly see Steve's been writing in it, and parts of it are hard to make out.

 _mom had TB, died. Buck helped after. told him not to. did it anyway. strong arms. comforting. felt ~~embarrassed~~ safe. slept in one bed. "for warmth." called me stupid. kissed me._   _kissed him back._

Nearly every page has some kind of little doodle on it. Some are of me, some of the other Commandos, some of Peggy. A few of the pages are torn through because he pressed down too hard with the pencil. There are photos of us, too, obviously cut out of books and taped down.

" _German Special Forces,_ " Sam says over the comm, " _approaching from the south._ "

"Understood."

I'm not alone in the apartment anymore.

I close the notebook and turn around, and there he is. His dirty blond hair is brought back underneath a cap, and he looks more tired than I think I've ever seen him. But he looks a little less like hell than he did when he was beating my face in two years ago.

"You know who I am?"

"You're Bucky." He shifts his weight. "I read about you in a museum. 'Bout both of us."

" _They've set the perimeter,_ " Sam informs me.

"I know you're scared," I say calmly, "and you have every reason to be." I take a step forward. "But I know when you're lying."

He almost laughs. " _You_ always used to be scared for _me_." He folds his arms and looks down at the floor. "I wasn't in Vienna. Not this time."

" _They're entering the building._ "

"Well we don't have a lot of time; the people who think you were are coming here now. And they're not planning on taking you alive."

"Yeah, that's smart. I wouldn't either."

" _They're on the roof; I'm compromised._ "

I sigh. "This doesn't have to end in a fight, Stevie."

"It may not have to-"

" _Five seconds._ "

"-but when doesn't it?"

"You pulled me outta the river. Why?"

" _Three seconds._ "

Steve shrugged.

"You're lying."

But he just stared at me, the look in his eyes never changing. Like he wanted to be hard and cold like steel, but couldn't quite-

" _Breach, breach, breach!_ "


End file.
